


One-shots/Things i would like to write

by Kookie_Kitty



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Kitty/pseuds/Kookie_Kitty
Summary: This will just be short stories or things i wanna write later(one-shot prompts will be updated if i decide to write them). tags will be added as needed for each new prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Supernatural Instigators

So, basically, Stray Kids or TXT as supernatural beings with a youtube channel where they record themselves, as supernatural creatures, scaring humans.

Stray Kids: Ghost Felix, Vampire Chan and Minho, Werewolf I.N, Changbin and Seungmin, Demon Hyunjin & Jisung.

or

TXT: Ghost Kai, Vampire Soobin, Werewolf Taehyun, Demon Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

or

All the same but with Human Yeonjun/Jisung who became friends with the others after a failed atempt at scaring the human, now they record the videos and help sometimes. Like help the others be scarier, join in and act like they been attacked by the others, help convince/scare humans more, etc.


	2. SVT stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be where i put info for SVT stories i wanna write, links will be included when/if i write a story under the prompt it's for

SVT X-men/Mutants/Idols AU

Mutant Hoshi

Mutant Joshua

Mutant Woozi

SVT Supernatural/Idols AU

Werewolf Dino

Siren Joshua

Vampire S.coups

Changeling The 8 or Jun

(All prompts will be written later)


End file.
